The present invention relates generally to telecommunications devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to telecommunications devices for splitting telecommunications signals.
Most telecommunications systems include cables (e.g., fiber optic cables or copper twisted pair cables) for interconnecting pieces of telecommunications equipment. For example, in a typical telephone carrier system servicing residences and/or businesses, cables are used to couple components such as an MDF (main distribution frame), a POTS (plain old telephone service) splitter for separating voice and data signals and a DSLAM (digital subscriber line access multiplexer). A telephone carrier""s central office frequently includes multiple rows of telecommunications racks or cabinets. Each rack or cabinet is sized to hold several different pieces of telecommunications equipment. Racks typically have open fronts and open backs for allowing both front and back access to equipment, while cabinets typically have closed backs such that equipment is only accessible from the front. Often thousands of cables are used to interconnect the various pieces of telecommunications equipment mounted on the racks or cabinets.
Circuit density is an important consideration relevant to the design of telecommunications equipment. Circuit density relates to the number of telecommunications lines that can be routed through a given volume of rack/cabinet space. By increasing the circuit density at a given location such as a telephone carrier central office, the overall capacity of the location can be increased.
POTS splitters are an excellent example of a type of telecommunications equipment where relatively high circuit densities are desirable. An exemplary POTS splitter system includes a plurality of splitter devices mounted within a splitter chassis. To improve the circuit density of the POTS splitter system, the splitter devices can be mounted on circuit boards that fit within the splitter chassis. It is desirable for the circuit boards to be easily inserted into and removed from the splitter chassis. It is also desirable for connectors associated with the splitter system to be readily accessible.
Other considerations relevant to the design of telecommunications equipment include cable management, manufacturing cost, assembly time, reliability and weight.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a telecommunications device including a chassis having a card housing for containing a plurality of splitter cards. The card housing includes front and back ends. The front end of the card housing defines an access opening for allowing the splitter cards to be inserted into or removed from the card housing. The device also includes a plurality of card edge connectors for providing electrical connections with the splitter cards. The card edge connectors are located within the card housing adjacent to the back end of the housing. Each card edge connector is arranged in a generally horizontal orientation. The device further includes forwardly facing LINE, POTS and DATA connectors that are electrically connected to the card edge connectors. At least the LINE and POTS connectors are positioned in a generally horizontal orientation.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.